Solve for $h$. $15.3+1h=1.3-1h$ $h =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 15.3+1h&=1.3-1h \\\\ 15.3+1h {+1h} &= 1.3-1h{+1h} &&\gray{\text{Add 1h to each side.}}\\\\ 2h+15.3&=1.3 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 2h+15.3{-15.3} &= 1.3{-15.3} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 15.3 from each side.}}\\\\ 2h &=-14 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{2h}{{2}} &= \dfrac{-14}{{2}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2.}}\\\\ h &= {-7} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $h = { -7 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]